Igual que en paraíso
by Rin-chan-K
Summary: Un accidente que define su vida, el destino llevado a capricho ahcia un departamento, en el que se desatan los acontecimientos más extraños de su vida. Cap 2, Apariciones. Reviews plis. InXkg
1. Chapter 1

**Igual que en el Paraíso**

Capítulo I: El accidente y el departamento

Había una joven, de no más de 25 años, que se encontraba en un jardín, en pleno otoño, veía como las anaranjadas hojas caían lentamente, a un jardín de sueño. A su derecha había una enorme mansión que ya llevaba bastante tiempo, se veía antigua, pero no dejaba pasar ningún detalle que lo demostrara, estaba igual de preciosa como si hubiera terminado de ser construida ese mismo día.

Con respecto a la chica, unas suaves ondulaciones en el sedoso cabello negro, le remarcaban suave y elegantemente el rostro. A pesar de haber estado siempre sola, nunca había disfrutado tanto un paisaje. En sus hermosos ojos, de color café oscuro, se reflejaba cada hoja, cada pétale de ese hermoso jardín. Sus ojos brillaban con cada movimiento. ¿Qué era este lugar?... Ya había notado que estaba sola, pero esa soledad, por lo menos en ese momento era su felicidad. Se sentía con una tranquilidad, que no sentía hace bastante tiempo. Se sentí, tranquila. Una hermosa y delicada adornaba su perfecto rostro, tenía las mejillas un poco coloradas, por que se encontraba con un tibio clima, a pesar de ser otoño.

Pero no se dio cuenta cuando alguien le puso la mano en el hombro y despertó. Todo había sido un sueño, pero, porque le había parecido todo tan real ¿una alucinación? No, no lo creía, solo quería saber que por lo menos ahí podía se feliz. Entonces los ruidos de la sala la despertaron.

-…gome, Kagome, ¡KAGOME! – le repetíaYuka, una de las enfermeras con las que trabajaba – Te quedaste dormida de nuevo!

-En serio? Dios, cuanto dormí? – dijo bastante preocupada de que le pasara otra vez, siempre estaba en las nubes, pensó mientras se acercaba a la máquina de café.

-Seis minutos, pero tienes trabajo en la 6, ahora.

-Está bien, cual es el nombre de la paciente?

-Su nombre es Yumiko, tiene una hemorragia en la pierna derecha, justo en el muslo, por favor necesito que la revises – dijo en el momento en que le pasaba los papeles

-Iré allá en seguida – dijo mientras aceleraba el paso, tomándose el café lo más rápido que podía.

Iba caminando hacia el piso 5, a la 6, cuando en el ascensor se encontró con Naraku, uno de los doctores que trabajaban con ella. Siendo doctores no estables, solo estaban cuando se les necesitaban, es decir no se especializaban en nada en especial, solo en lo que se les pidiera.

-Hola Naraku, que tiempo sin verte. ¿Cómo va el trabajo?

-Hola Kagome, bastante bien, gracias, y supongo que a ti también - dijo al ver que se encontraba bastante apurada, además de dirigirle una despreciable mueca, tratando de hacer una sonrisa, que para su suerte Kagome no notó.

-Sí, claro, pero bueno, salvar vidas es… lo mejor ¿no?

-Claro, piso 5 aquí te bajas, nos vemos - dijo despidiéndola con una falsa sonrisa.

Kagome notó lo falsa que se veía la sonrisa, pero sabía que el no tuvo un gran pasado para alardear, y por eso, al ser de corazón suave y compasivo, no le importó y le devolvió una dulce sonrisa, mientras las puertas del ascensor de cerraban. Miró el reloj, y salió corriendo a todo lo que le daban sus piernas a la respectiva pieza.

Así transcurrieron dos días en la ocupada vida de Kagome. Vivía de café y ensaladas. Ya que no dormía, sino que se quedaba en el hospital Sengoku, sin poder dormir.

Iba caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos esperando a que alguien le diera más trabajo que hacer. Según Kagome, salvar vidas, era lo mejor que podía haber. Sin saber que más pasaría siguió caminando, y se encontró con el jefe del departamento, la señora Kaede.

-Buenos días Kagome – dijo saludándola cariñosamente, ya que quería de todo corazón a Kagome.

-Buenos días, señora Kaede – dijo también muy alegre, aunque se le notaban mucho las ojeras.

-Vaya, veo que debes estar bastante cansada, pero aún así te quiero felicitar por tu constante trabajo, eres una doctora ejemplar… - pero paró al verse interrumpida por el celular de Kagome

-Lo siento señora Kaede – dijo dispuesta a cortar la llamada.

-No te preocupes, contesta, a nadie nunca le ha hecho mal, no es cierto? – dijo tranquilamente.

Entonces Kagome contestó.

-Aló? Hola Sango! Como estás?... bien gracias… si claro que iré hoy!... está bien a las 8:00 PM… trataré de no llegar tarde… claro…. Sí, pero, creo que fue totalmente innecesario invitar a un pretendiente, estoy muy ocupada con el hospital, está bien te llamo más tarde… nos vemos… adiós! – terminó en el momento en que cortó el teléfono.

- Muy bien Kagome, en que estábamos?... claro te estaba felicitando, y quiero decirte, que gracias a tus esfuerzos, te has ganado lo que ahora te digo. Yo te nombro doctora estable, bienvenida Kagome.

-Oh Dios, no estoy soñando de nuevo, no es cierto?... Gracias señora!... no se como agradecerle…

-Kagome, no tienes que agradecerme nada, tu te lo mereces! Sé que harás de buena doctora. Ahora quiero que hagas algo por mí

-Claro, lo que diga Señora Kaede – dijo atentamente.

-Quiero, que te vayas a tu casa se está haciendo tarde, y por lo que escuché, tienes algo que hacer esta noche

-Pero… - dijo tratando de protestar

-Nada de peros, quiero que descanses bien hoy, ya que creo que has estado 42 horas en el hospital sin poder dormir, ahora vete.

-Gracias!

En el momento en que se dirigía a la sala de doctores, vio que se le acercaba enfermera, que se encontraba, bastante afligida y apurada, que le pidió ayuda.

-Doctora Higurashi, necesitamos su ayuda. Hay un paciente con una terrible hemorragia cerebral, que se encuentra en grave peligro, por favor doctora Higurashi! – Kagome resignada corrió junto a la enfermera a ver el paciente y a hacer lo que más le gustaba hacer.

Al terminar, y salvar otra vida, sintiéndose satisfecha fue corriendo apurada al estacionamiento, ya que ya eran las 8:20, es decir ya estaba atrasada. En el estacionamiento se encontró con Naraku que se estaba retirando también. Al verla se le dibujó en el rostro, una vez más, una desaliñada y desagradable mueca.

-Felicidades, por tu ascenso, a mi me mandaran a otro hospital, ya que era solo una decisión de la vieja Kaede la elección de ese puesto, así que felicidades. A mi me mandaron al hospital más desconocido que existe. Y está en otra ciudad… - dijo maldiciendo

-Bueno gracias, y espero que te vaya bien allá Naraku – dijo dibujando una vez más esa sonrisa que la hacía ver perfecta – lo siento estoy atrasada para un compromiso, me debo ir, adiós!

Entonces salió y sonó su celular.

-Alo, Hola! Sango!…. Bien, gracias y tú?... Si lo sé, lo siento, tuve un trabajo inesperado, pero para allá voy!... jajaja creo que no hay nadie interesado en verme si aún no ha llegado. Pero igual iré para hacerte compañía, además vas a estar con Miroku, no?... jajaja está bien, mejor te cortó, adiós!

Todo parecía estar perfecto. Una hermosa sonrisa adornaba su cara, su cabello se movían con el suave viento que entraba por la venta junto con algunas gotas de lluvia. Kagome le subió el nivel de audio a su música y tomó del café que le quedaba. Entonces vio que una luz cegadora le llegó a los ojos, y vio un camión viniendo directo hacia ella. Intentó frenar pero el suelo húmedo no se lo permitió. La sonrisa despareció, dejando una ilustre cara de pánico, el color de su piel, se fue enseguida, y quedó tan blanca como lo permitiera su piel. Ya que el momento que tuvo para reaccionar no sirvió para evitar lo inevitable. Un fuerte ruido de bocina fue lo último que escuchó, y todo de repente se puso negro.

.--. && .--.

Una larga cabellera caía como una cascada plateada por su fornida espalda, y dos flequillos que bajaban por su rostro hasta su pecho. Disfrutaba llevar el pelo suelto, porque demostraba que podía ser libre. Sus ojos dorados no demostraban nada más que un aburrimiento de una magnitud impresionante, al igual que sus brazos, con músculos deliciosos, porque no mencionar, y sus piernas, también muy fornidas. Todo el cuerpo demostraba que él le destrozaría la cara a quién se le cruzara por delante, llevaba los brazos entrelazados detrás de su cabeza, para apoyarse en ellos, tal y como si quisiera quedarse dormido. Sus piernas, entre abiertas, remarcaban su figura, aunque también demostraban al aburrimiento que lo embargaba. Todo esto ocurría mientras que Kaguya, la mujer que lo acompañaba solo parloteaba acerca de los lujosos departamentos que había encontrado ayer.

Inuyasha, es el nombre de el hombre, que no la escuchaba, ya que habiendo buscado departamentos, por 6 meses, estaba aburrido. Mientras tanto habían llegado a un departamento adornada al puro estilo oriental con pocos muebles, un biombo, un tiesto de arena con arbustos en la mitad de la sala, era precioso. Pero a Inuyasha, no le importaba. Estaba destrozado. Y la nueva encargada de encontrarle lugares, no era del todo agradable.

-Y bueno, que dices? Es precioso, muchas revistas vienen a sacarle fotos para rellenar las secciones de decoraciones!

-Creo haberte dicho que quería un departamento amueblado – dijo con un deje de ironía y enojo a la vez. Cuanto más tendría que buscar? Sólo quería un lugar tranquilo, para poder olvidar.

-Bueno pues, Inuyasha, está amueblado – dijo, riendo al creer que Inuyasha solo bromeaba, pero su rostro tenso y sin ningún gesto amable, la puso bastante nerviosa, haciendo que la tonta risita desapareciera.

-Donde está el sillón? – dijo perdiendo la paciencia, haciendo que Kaguya simplemente se resignara, a que el no aceptara esta jugosa oferta.

Así pasó otro mes. Vieron departamentos de todos los tipos, pero Inuyasha no encontraba lo que quería, que era lo que quería. Sus ojos dorados no demostraban nada más que frialdad. Entonces, de un departamento por el que estaba pasando, voló uno de los papeles de renta de departamentos. Siendo un papel liviano, pudo volar bastante con el movimiento de la ciudad. Se pegó a la pierna de Inuyasha. Él, sin ninguna preocupación la sacó y la mandó a volar. Pero el destino no lo quería así. Entonces como por arte de magia, el papel llegó otra vez a la pierna de Inuyasha, este ya con brusquedad lo tiró otra vez mientras Kaguya le hablaba.

-Inuyasha, yo no sé lo que buscas tal vez, si quieres que encontremos algo, que te plazca, porque no mejor nos comunicamos mejor, y tenemos más cercanía – dijo tratando de aprovecharse de la situación, pero no supo que Inuyasha no lo escuchaba.

El papel, insistente, por culpa del destino, se pegó en el rostro de Inuyasha, el cual solo Dios sabe, que parecía tallada por los mismos ángeles. Entonces, Inuyasha, aún sin escuchar a Kagura, leyó el papel. Que al parecer era sobre la renta de algún departamento. Inuyasha se ubicó en la calle, y vio que estaba a su espalda. Kagura al notar que Inuyasha había encontrado algo, trató de detenerlo, estaba entrando a cualquier lugar. Inuyasha le pasó el papel, y entró al edificio.

Para Kaguya que solo buscaba departamentos lujosos, le pareció un asco, realmente no le gustaba, era solo un departamento cualquiera. Pero en cuanto a Inuyasha, no lo veía así, veía un lugar en el cual podría vivir tranquilo, la vista hacía soportable la ciudad, ya que tenía vista ala playa y al inmenso mar, tenía un sillón rojo terciopelo en la sala, un televisor antiguo pero servible delante de este, y una cocina pequeña, pero con el espacio suficiente. No necesitaba más, este era el lugar que había buscado por tanto tiempo.

-Está bien, llamaré al dueño – dijo viendo el número de teléfono que había en el papel que Inuyasha había encontrado con la dirección del edifico. –Sí? Habla Kaguya, mucho gusto, llamo de la residencia…

Inuyasha se encontraba en el sillón. Le gustaba, estaba hecho un solo capricho, Inuyasha no soportaba a nada, ni a nadie, solo quería morirse, había pensado seriamente en suicidarse pero pensó "a ella no le hubiera gustado así"…. Pensaba en l oque se quedaba dormido en el cómodo sillón rojo.

Fin del capítulo!

Bueno aquí les traigo mi nuevo fic, sé que el otro nunca lo terminé pero intentare, una cosa… los reviews me ayudan! Si les suena, es porque es sobre una película llamada como si fuera cierto / Just like heaven / de la cual voy a hacer un fic, por favor! Espero sus reviews, y ojalá les guste!


	2. Apariciones

**Igual que en el Paraíso**

Capítulo II: Apariciones

Inuyasha se encontraba en el sofá rojo, el cual estaba lleno de desperdicios, cajas de comida rápida, y manchas de estas, y en la mesa que había adelante tallada en caoba como todos los muebles de aquel departamento, tenía a simple vista una docena de latas de cerveza barata vacías, que daban a cuenta, que él ya había debido de más.

Estaba con unas ojeras que le resaltaban el mal sueño que había tenido, ya que el insomnio, había sido su buena compañera de noche, durante ya más de un mes. Aunque el sofá era muy suave, y el terciopelo, lo hacía delicioso, cualquiera hubiera podido dormir más de 24 horas ahí, pero él no., su pelo escurría por los cojines tal y como una larga cascada plateada. Ya era la décima vez que miraba la misma grabación, la cual contenía su boda, y partes de su luna de miel.

Como en esos momentos, si no era él quien grababa era alguien más, siempre tenía a ella en frente. Una mujer de cabello largo y liso, con la mirada fría, pero con una sonrisa, que intentaba quitarle su frialdad. En el vestido de novia lucía igual a una diosa, según los pensamientos en esos momentos. Solo pensaba en su voz, en sus palabras, en sus momentos privados, los cuales fueron muy pocos.

Pero ella ya no estaba. No, ya no estaba ahí con él, lo que le hacía sentirse el hombre más desdichado del mundo. Aún teniendo una cantidad de dinero que le serviría para vivir con lujos por el resto de su vida, no era feliz. Porque como todos saben, el dinero no hace la felicidad. Lo único que hacía era tomar cerveza, comer comida rápida, y ver esos videos que contenían lo que le quedaba de felicidad.

Observaba como la había besado en su boda, sus labios fueron siempre tan dulces, aunque nunca le regalaba muchas sonrisas, cuando lo hacía se sentía en el mismo paraíso. Cuando se iban a poner los anillos, notó que no le quedaba cerveza para acompañar lo que comía. Dejó la lata vacía, en la mesita de caoba y se dispuso a ir a buscar otra. Iba vestido con una camisa abierta, mostrando su musculoso pecho, y unos pantalones de algún pijama antiguo, ya que se veía desteñido y arrugado, además. Abrió el refrigerador, y le dio un escalofrío que lo hizo dudar de volver a sacar la cerveza. Pero a decir verdad, ya no le importaba, tomó otra, y lo cerró.

Iba caminando por el pasillo, y cuando iba a abrir la lata vio a una mujer vestida de negro con una blusa roja que se le salía por abajo del chaleco negro. Al ella verlo gritó desaforadamente. Él sin darse cuenta abrió la lata que mojó todo el pasillo y a él mismo, mientras gritaba igual de desaforadamente. La lata se le calló al suelo y con el estruendo, ambos cesaron los gritos, pero ella aún así se veía bastante nerviosa.

-No hay nada que valga robar, no tengo oro, ni joyerías, ni drogas en este departamento – dijo mientras retrocedía asustada. Quién era? Qué hacía en su departamento!

-No soy ladrón, no se preocupe, por favor, tranquilícese – dijo tratando de calmarla, ya que parecía apunto de explotar con gritos otra vez. Ahora que lo pensaba, era hermosa, y no había hablado con una mujer en dos años. Pero quién era? Y que hacía en su departamento!

-Sí no tiene hogar si quiere le doy dinero para que pueda comer decentemente en algún lugar y hay un lugar donde alojan a gente sin hogar a unas cuadras, pero no gaste más dinero en cervezas por favor. Señor. – dijo aún retrocediendo asustada.

-Yo no soy un vagabundo, tengo hogar – dijo con una pausa, pensando que ella estaba loca – yo vivo aquí – dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos. Eran iguales, sería su fantasma, o tal vez un ángel? – creo que seres tú la que debería irse, ya que creo que te han estafado – dijo sin escuchar sus quejas – te han vendido este departamento que yo ya compré.

-No es verdad! Yo vivo aquí hace años! Así que le voy a pedir que se retire… por favor – dijo con más confianza, parándose firme, y con un tono altivo. A ella no la iban a retirar así de su departamento. Le había costado mucho conseguirlo y no se lo iban a quitar. No crees que cuando algo es de uno mismo tiene sus cosas?

-No, pero mejor vetee…. Que? – dijo notando lo que acababa de decir aquella extraña persona.

-Mira, todos los muebles son míos, creo que a ti te han engañado. Mira ese es mi sofá, el cual veo que ya infestaste. Esa es mi mesa de caoba tallada a…. – la miró y vio una reluciente mancha de humedad, que seguramente había quedado de alguna cerveza – Es q no conoces lo que es un posavasos! – Le gritó enojada – y creo que tampoco conoces el basurero, por lo que veo.

Inuyasha, estaba completamente anonado, de que hablaba? Quiso hablar, pero no lograba articular palabra. Vio como ella se alejaba maldiciendo y alegando que tenía a un "cerdo asqueroso" en su casa. Esa mujer iba a la cocina, seguramente a buscar un basurero. "Tengo un tremendo cerdo asqueroso en mi departamento!" gritaba enojada mientras iba. Pero cuando Inuyasha comenzó a acercarse, ya habiéndola perdido de vista, cesaron las quejas, las maldiciones y lo alegatos que lanzaba esa desconocida mujer. Él entró a la cocina, y se encontraba completamente vacía. No había nadie. Qué estaba pasando!Siguió a la pieza contigua que llevaba a otro pasillo, se encontraba igual de desierto que la cocina.

-Creo, que debería dejar de beber. – se dijo queriendo creer que todo había sido una alucinación.

Durante dos días, su vida siguió igual. Aquella extraña mujer no había vuelto a aparecer. Había sido solo ex exceso de alcohol, se decía a sí mismo, cada vez que veía de nuevo los videos, y se acordaba de aquella mujer. Ya era el tercer día, y no había visto nada. Ya se había convencido que solo fue el consumo de alcohol. Ya no pasaba nada. Fue a la ducha, y al salir, quiso mirarse en el espejo. Estaba totalmente empañado por lo que pasó la mano para poderse mirar y….

-Te dije que te fueras! – le dijo la misma mujer, con la misma ropa, y el mismo tono enojado. Pero solo fueron décimas de segundo, ya que al Inuyasha voltear ya no había nada, ni atrás de él, ni en el espejo. Pero si ni siquiera había bebido!

Esto ya se estaba poniendo grave, veía fantasmas, y eso no era común, aún habiendo bebido, no debería ver a una mujer en su departamento. Pero tenía un as bajo la manga, aunque medio podrido, pero valía la pena utilizar todas las cartas las cuales pudieran servirle para acabar con esta locura.

.--. && .--.

Eran alrededor de las 8 de la noche, e Inuyasha estaba sentado en un café que había cerca de su departamento. Esperaba a un hombre, que se encontraba comprando dos cafés. El muy pervertido, le miraba la parte de atrás a una mesera rubia, con un cuerpo para seducir a cualquiera. Cuando consiguió los cafés que tomarían volvió a la mesa y se dispuso a saber que fuera lo que le preocupaba tanto a su problemático amigo.

-Y bueno, eme aquí, que es lo urgente que pasa? – dijo al momento en que se dedicaba a tomar el primer sorbo a su café.

-Verás – dijo tomando cercanía con el muchacho, para darle aspecto de que estaba por decir algo confidencial, a lo que su amigo se acercó interesado – estoy viendo a alguien…

-Así que por fin lo hiciste amigo! – Dijo posándole la mano en la espalda, alegremente – yo ya creía que nunca más ibas a ver a nadie. Y como es ella? Es bonita? Donde vive? Cuantos años tiene – dijo bombardeando al Inuyasha.

-Miroku! Lo que quiero decir es que estoy viendo a alguien que no está realmente ahí – dijo tratando de tomar la cercanía otra vez aunque parecía no conseguirlo, ya que el chico con la coleta parecía no entender a que se refería el chico de ojos ámbar.

-Ah… ya entiendo – dijo, haciendo creer a Inuyasha que sí había entendido - te refieres a que no esta amorosamente disponible, no es así? – dijo convencido de lo que veía Inuyasha era a alguna pretendiente, pero al ver el semblante de reproche de su amigo lo hizo entender de verdad a que se refería.

Miroku, era psicólogo, y era uno muy recomendado. A decir verdad, no demostraba mucho las enseñanzas que daba ya que lo que le gustaba hacer era pasarla en fiestas, o en bares, pero para Inuyasha sabía que en él uno puede encontrar confianza .Miroku entendió a lo que se refería su amigo "… que no está ahí…" fueron sus palabras. Al ser psicólogo, sacó una libreta y comenzó a tomar nota.

-Esto no es una maldita sesión Miroku – le gritó enojado Inuyasha, creía que todo era una larga pesadilla, solo eso. No podía ser.

-Somos amigos Inuyasha, me preocupo, y no te cobro ni te cobraré nunca nada, pero si pasamos a la segunda hora tendríamos que conversarlo – dijo en broma, pero Inuyasha no lo soportaba más, no le servía de nada esto, por lo que se levantó de su asiento, pero Miroku lo paró, para que se sentara – era solo una broma!.. Ahora cuéntame…

Así tuvieron una larga charla en aquel cómodo y tibio café. La lluvia caía fuerte afuera, y el viento que pasaba entre las gotas hacia un suave silbido que pasaba desapercibido por todos, excepto por una chica que tenía los ojos castaños iluminados, mirando a aquel hombre que deseaba no se le escaparan unas cuantas lágrimas al hablar junto a aquel hombre que tomaba nota a todo lo que le decía. Miraba expectante. ¿Quién era ella? ¿Por qué siempre estaba junto a ese hombre? ¿Quién era él?... Intentó dar un paso e ir a verlo, pero tal y como el viento que silababa suavemente, se desvaneció de a poco, antes de poder dar solo un paso. Lo último que pudo ver, fue un suave destello de esos grandes ojos dorados.

.--. && .--.

Inuyasha se dedicaba a dormir, y trató de quedarse dormido, a decir verdad solo trataba de leer una novela que había encontrado en la mesita que se encontraba al lado de la cama en la que él dormía, solo esperaba que el insomnio no fuera su fiel compañera esta noche estaba cansado, y solo quería dormir. Cerró los ojos, pero se olvidó de apagar la lámpara.

-Oh Dios no puedo creerlo! – dijo una mujer que había recién aparecido de la nada – creo que me vas a obligar a llamar a la policía.

-No de nuevo, esto es un sueño – dijo tapándose con la almohada – son de esos sueños en los que sabes que estás soñando – se decía a si mismo tratando de no escucharla.

-Vamos por favor, no actúes como un niño inmaduro, si quieres te puedo dar la prueba de que este es mi departamento – dijo tranquilamente sentándose a los pies de la cama.

Inuyasha la miró dudoso, que le ocurría, se veía totalmente perturbada al comienza y ahora solo faltaba que lo comenzara a mimar, ¿quién era ella? De a poco se fue quitando la almohada, hasta ver a la misma mujer de ojos castaños. Nunca la había mirado así de tranquila. Llevaba la misma ropa. Tenía unos ojos que él nunca había visto, denotaban una tranquilidad inmensa en ese momento, eran hermosos. Su cuerpo era perfecto, y era casi igual a _ella_. Pero esta mujer era más espontánea, más natural, no era tan fría.

-Mira, levanta esa almohada - dijo indicándole una de las almohadas que había en la cama, Inuyasha la miró y dudo – vamos tómala! – Dijo sin perder esa tranquilidad – si la das vuelta va a tener una mancha roja, que yo voté al tomarme uno de los remedios cuando me enfermé la semana pasada. Crees que sabría eso si no fuera mi cama?. También puedo decirte que las sábanas son de Nigeria, y lo puedo comprobar los documentos están en mi mesita de noche. Esta es mi cama, mis sábanas, mi cuarto, mi fotografía – dijo apuntando la mesita de noche del otro lado de la cama, pero no había ninguna fotografía – y mi fotografía? Que le hiciste! – dijo perdiendo rápidamente esa paciencia que había mantenido mientras se ponía de pie.

-Cuando llegué no había nada – dijo defendiéndose, tratando de que aquella extraña mujer no se alterara más.

-Me robas, y ahora me mientes! Me estás obligando a llamar a la policía! – Dijo dirigiéndose a uno de los muchos muebles del amplio cuarto – prepárate maldito – dijo mientras pasaba la mano por el teléfono.

Pero, no agarró nada, tenía la mano vacía, comenzó a tartamudear cosas como "mi teléfono, que le hiciste a mi teléfono? Maldito!" Mientras intentaba tomarlo otra vez, pero notaba que sus manos solo atravesaban el teléfono. Miró a Inuyasha esperando a que él hiciera algo. No, esta era su casa y él no le ganaría con un simple truco.

-Usaré el de la cocina – replicó enojada, mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección contraria a Inuyasha, que miraba como su no supiera que pasaba. Notó que a cada paso que ella daba alejándose de él la hacían mas transparente, no, no podía ser, volvería a desaparecer.

-Espera! Detente! –trató de detenerla y que no desapareciera, pero no pudo cuando vio, ella ya no estaba.

.--. && .--.

Desde entonces había pasado una semana e Inuyasha no había vuelto a ver a la misteriosa mujer. Estaba más tranquilo, por lo que como habían prometido llamó a Miroku.

-Hola! Soy Inuyasha… bien gracias y tú como has estado?... No, la mujer no ha vuelto a aparecer. Sí claro, no la he visto, pero creo que debería dejar de beber – se dijo a si mismo a lo que su amigo le respondía "_No! No sejes de beber nunca!... Dios nos dio el alcohol para que vivamos grandes momentos de felicidad, pero no bebas solo, bebe cuanto quieras pero junto al mundo. El alcohol hace fuerte al hombre, le da adrenalina, le da poder, le da personalidad, y hace a la mujer débil a nuestras poderosas manos"_ – dijo con un tono bastante pervertido – claro amigo, sí, sí… No, claro que no, está bien, adiós.

Y cortando el teléfono se retiró de la casa, y esta vez tomó su teléfono celular y marcó el nombre de Kaguya, ya que ella tenía todos los detalles del departamento. Ella podía averiguar quién era la antigua residente.

-Kaguya?... sí, soy Inuyasha… me gustaría que investigarás sobre la antigua dueña del departamento… no, está bien el departamento, está perfecto – dijo mientras salía y se dirigía hacia su auto pero me gustaría saber por curiosidad, gracias adiós – cortó su teléfono celular y subió a su auto.

Quería ir a almorzar algo que le apeteciera, pero no conocía bien la zona, por l oque estacionó cerca de un lugar concurrido, y recorrió calle por calle buscando algo que le interesara. Sentía el viento en su cara, hace mucho que no se sentía tan relajado, pero aún no podía estar feliz. Iba mirando las tiendas que había hasta que vio una que se veía bastante oscura para adentro, pero aún así a aquella tienda llamada "_Cosas Misteriosas Cotidianas"_. Cartel adornado por un ojo que pareciera estarte vigilando.

Dentro de la tienda solo habían unas cuantas velas vendidas, fue hacia uno de los empleados, y le pregunto sobre la sección de fantasmas. Y le indicó el primer pasillo a la derecha. Ahí vio miles de libros sobre los cuales no tenía idea. Había demasiados libros. ¿Podía ser real? ¿Existirían los fantasmas, o apariciones? Se estaba concentrando en leer uno que dictaba: "_Fantasmas, porque entre nosotros?"_ le llamó la atención, pero entonces llegó un tipo con el cabello medio anaranjado, y con uno intensos ojos verdes, que hubieran cautivado a cualquiera.

-Buscas cosas de fantasmas amigo? – dijo tratando de ayudarlo, ay que por el traje se notaba que era un empleado de esa tienda, llevaba ropa oscura y un gorro que llevaba escrito el nombre de aquel lugar. Entonces llegó un hombre que le preguntó sobre la sección de ovnis, el solo le indicó un pasillo – Bah! Los ovnis no existen, no hay una ciencia que lo demuestre. Pero en cambio esto mi amigo, es pura realidad, te aconsejo unos cuantos… - le dijo mientras comenzaba a sacar un montón de libros de todos tipo colores y tamaños.

Inuyasha que aún no despertaba fue tomando cada uno de los libros, tomó por lo menos quince, y lo compró todos, de todas maneras, no tenía nada que perder.

-Bueno, gracias, te deseo suerte, y si necesitas cualquier cosa, cuenta conmigo compadre! – dijo mientras Inuyasha se alejaba con cuatro bolsas llenas de libros sobre fantasmas y apariciones.

.--. && .--.

Inuyasha estaba en la sala principal de su apartamento, con toda luz apagada y solo con algunas velas que le alumbraban. Tenía una vela de color negra en la mano, diciendo un conjuro que leía en uno de los libros que había comprado ese mismo día a ese chico llamado Shippou por l oque llegó a averiguar. Movía la vela adelante, luego atrás, y enseguida hacía un círculo con este. Tenía una taza con el nombre de la dueña, llevaba escrito grande el nombre Kagome en una taza de color rosado en la que tenía un café.

-… Fantasma aparece – dijo moviendo la misma vela hacia delante – ehh, estás ahí? – dijo mirando a todos lados esperando no asustarse demasiado, pero entonces pensó que tal vez, estaba mal.

El fantasma nunca vendría si es que hacía las cosas así, a aquella chica, que con sus castaños ojos lo había cautivado. Pero solo era un deseo sobre un cuerpo. Nada de lo que sentía por un par de ojos le haría olvidar la tristeza de aquella mujer que le había cautivado el corazón, y no sólo el cuerpo. Pero aún así no le servía pensar nada, ya que aquella intensa mujer no existía, nunca había estado ahí.

-Tengo una humeante taza de café, húmeda, que podría manchar esta hermosa mesa de caoba tallada a mano – dijo mientras comenzaba a acercar la taza a la mesita que ya había manchado un vez con un lata de cerveza.

-No te atrevas! – dijo una mujer de cabellos azabaches que apareció mientras Inuyasha no miraba – saca esa taza, AHORA!

Fin del capítulo.

Bueno aquí tenemos pues… muchas gracias a los que me apoyan y esperemos que me apoyen muchos más! Que más decir el próximo capítulo se viene intenso. Creo que no va a ser muy largo, pero va a tener capítulos que van a ser bastante buenos según lo que creo! D


End file.
